


Knowing Where To Look

by ti99ck4



Series: The bad news is time flies. The good news is you’re the pilot. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Companion Piece, Gen, One Shot, POV John Winchester, Parent John Winchester, but this story is appropriate, i still hate john, so he’s still written like an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ti99ck4/pseuds/ti99ck4
Summary: John Winchester doesn’t work with other hunters often, but when he does they’re sure to talk.-Set before and during Chapter 11 of Back To The Past (And Then Some)-Can be read as a stand alone :)
Series: The bad news is time flies. The good news is you’re the pilot. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904434
Comments: 9
Kudos: 201





	Knowing Where To Look

It started with Caleb.

John had met up with him for a hunt in Georgia. Just a werewolf pack, nothing huge and nothing he wasn’t used to.

Following their more than successful hunt, they’d gone out for drinks and Caleb had begun to talk over a game of pool:

“Heard about Dean.”

John hadn’t heard from Dean since he’d sent him off to a hunt in Washington and then one in Louisiana. He figured that was on him, though. He’d made himself as scarce as possible when he’d picked up a few leads on yellow-eyes. He’d been as distant as one could be while still being in the picture once Sam had left for Stanford, not that he’d ever been close to Dean to begin with.

“What about him?” John asked cautiously.

Caleb just shrugged, lining up his pool cue, “He’s been making a good name for himself. Just swoops right in to save a hunt right in the nick of time. ‘S impressive.”

John nodded, thinking that it was fairly odd that Dean was taking his own hunts, not just the ones John sent him.

He was just getting independent, he figured, and that John didn’t mind.

——————-

Next was Pastor Jim.

John had gone to the church to get information about a demonic possession in some town in Maine, when Jim had brought Dean up.

“The hunters that come by seem to think your boy’s a real hero.” Jim said, as they walked through the church doors.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. I hear he’s travelling with a friend.”

At that John frowned, “A friend… A friend? He working with Sam?”

John had secretly hoped he _ was _ hunting with Sam, no matter how much he would deny it. He’d always wanted his son to come back home, but he’d chose a normal life over a hunting one.

Jim shook his head, stopping to close a Bible that still sat open in one of the pews, “No, no. The man with dark hair and blue eyes. Wears a trenchcoat and never says much? Sarah Johnston worked with them on a rugaru in Michigan, thinks the guy might be Russian and doesn’t speak too much english.”

John huffed, running a hand down his face, “He have a name?”

“Well, Sarah said that Dean calls him ‘Cas’ but I don’t think that’s his real name.” Jim answered with a small shrug, “I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

“Yeah…” He answered distantly, “So am I.”

———————

The final straw was Gordon Walker.

John had met him in a bar just outside of Mississippi, both chasing the same lead: a witch working blood magic in the swamps.

They’d sat in John’s truck, staking out the witch’s cabin.

“Your son’s a good kid.” Gordon commented, taking a swig of his beer.

“Damn right.” John chuckled slightly, trying to get more information out of the other man, “You work a case with him?”

“Yeah. Him  _ and  _ his friend. Ghouls in Boston.” He nodded, “He said he was heading to, uh, South Virgina next, I think. Said he heard there was a demon causing trouble down there.”

“Demon?” he asked, eyes wide, “He say anything else about it?”

“Nah. He just said it was something he wanted to check in on.” Gordon answered nonchalantly, “I wouldn’t worry about it. He’s a damn good hunter. He can handle himself.”

John just nodded, turning back to watch the cabin with a small hum.

He needed to call Dean.

———————-

Dean doesn’t answer his calls.

He tried to find cases where he was sure he’d be, only to turn up with nothing.

He tried to track Dean’s car, only to find that the plates had been found in a garbage bin outside of Vegas.

He called different hunters, asked them to keep an eye out, but they say that as quick as Dean shows up to hunts, he’s gone again.

He tried to find a ‘Cas’ online that fit everyone’s descriptions but his efforts were fruitless.

That was fine though, he thought.

He’d find him, he just needed to know the right place to look.

**Author's Note:**

> Another companion piece!! As always, please leave a comment telling me what you think :))


End file.
